


5 Yules Frodo has experienced

by Geekygirl24



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Fluff, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Yuletides Frodo Baggins has experienced during his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aged 3 months

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a bit late, but with Christmas comes family and apparently I actually have to spend time with them. After watching BOTFA (for the second time), inspiration has struck!

Bilbo sighed as he rocked Frodo back and forth. Due to the winter chill that had settled over the Shire during the Yule period, Frodo had managed to catch a slight cold. Whilst this wouldn’t usually bother an adult hobbit, Frodo was only 3 months old and had never felt so terrible before in his life…which is why he was crying…loudly.

 

“Sssshhhhh sweetie” sighed Bilbo, “Daddy’s getting tired now” Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. As Bilbo rearranged Frodo into one arm, he opened the door only to gasp

 

“Hamfast! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your family, it is Yule after all!” exclaimed Bilbo. Hamfast smiled,

 

“Well, me and the missus were talking and she agreed that…you are like a brother to me Mr Baggins. And brothers help each other, especially with little ones. Sam had this a few weeks back, hand him over and you just rest now.”

 

Within the space of half an hour, Hamfast had managed to get Frodo settled with some medicine down him and a fire lit within the main resting area.

 

“There you go Mr Baggins, he should be-“Hamfast stopped.

 

Upon entering the room, he had spotted Bilbo asleep in his armchair…he finally looked peaceful, something which had not occurred since he came back from that accursed journey he went on. Not wanting to disturb him, Hamfast quietly slipped out the front, but not before hearing Bilbo murmur something in his sleep,

 

“Thorin…”


	2. Aged 7 years (4 ½ in human)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo receives a very special present and Bilbo is surprised

“Da! Da!” Bilbo grunted as he felt a tiny weight land on top of him, startling him from his must needed sleep. “Da, come on!! There a dwarf at door…and it YULE!!!”

 

Upon hearing that there was a dwarf at the door, Bilbo shot up out of door, almost knocking his son off the bed. Quickly putting on a dressing gown, he ran to the door only to stop in his tracks as he saw a face he had not seen in almost 8 years,

 

“Master Boggins!” exclaimed Kili. Bilbo clutched at his heart, the last time he had seen the young prince, he had been weak from a serious chest wound that he had received during the battle,

 

“K-Kili, what…how?!” Kili smiled at the flustered hobbit,

 

“Come now…don’t I get a proper greeting” Kili held out his arms and within seconds, Bilbo collapsed into them, tears springing to his eyes.

 

“Well now…” exclaimed Gandalf from the doorway, “…this is a pleasant reunion. Now, where is my favourite godson?” Frodo ran into the room, giggling to himself as he was lifted into the air. Kili released Bilbo as he turned to stare at the young child,

 

“Is he...?” Bilbo nodded. Before he could explain however, Gandalf led them all into the sitting room so that presents could be opened.

 

Frodo loved all of his presents, from the wolf teddy to the new handkerchiefs and whilst he was in the midst of the celebrations, Kili and Bilbo discussed Erebor and what had happened in the years that Bilbo had been away. Thorin had been extremely regretful after Bilbo’s absence, Fili and Balin were hard at work trying to improve relations between the dwarves and the rest of Middle Earth and the rest of the Company were some of Thorin’s most trusted advisors.

 

“What this Gandy?” Bilbo turned to look at the pair only to find Frodo holding up a very familiar key,

 

“That…is a very special key, one that has been passed down from Father to son for many years. This is a gift that will help you in years to come…”

 

“Gandalf, you can’t-“

 

“He needs to know the truth Bilbo Baggins! Whether you want him to or not!” Bilbo looked as though he was about to protest, but then realized the futility of it and surrendered to Gandalf’s wishes. And Frodo sat and listened to the tale of a hobbit who helped to reclaim a mountain…and fell in love.


	3. Aged 15 years (9 in human years)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too early for this...

Thorin grimaced as the winter sun streamed through the ‘windows’ that he had commissioned for the royal bedrooms. However, this soon turned to a smile as he gazed upon his husband, Bilbo, who was still fast asleep, a gentle smile on his face. Thorin brushed his beloved’s hair away from his eyes, however, before he could awaken Bilbo, the doors to their rooms creaked open and a small weight leapt onto their bed.

 

“Da! Papa!” yelled their son, Frodo as he jumped up and down, “Come on, you can’t stay in bed all day!” Bilbo groaned as he was rudely brought out of his dreams by the 15 year old,

 

“Frodo, sweetie…it’s too early” Frodo frowned, “But, the gifts are here, the sun is up…and Fili and Kili said that they’re gonna start with or without you!” Thorin rolled his eyes, of course his sister-sons were responsible for Frodo’s increased excitement…and the current conversation they were having,

 

“O and they said to tell you that Aunt Dis is downstairs too” Bilbo giggled at the speed at which Thorin got up and began to get dressed, before getting up himself.

 

Once the family was dressed, they all made their way down to the royal hall in order to open gifts. Frodo loved Yule in Erebor, although Bilbo suspected that was because he got a lot more gifts for his birthday and Yule. The perks of being a child and royalty he supposed.

 

“Look Da! Look” In his hand, Frodo proudly held up a sword.

 

“You got him a sword!” Bilbo turned to his husband who was looking very guilty, “he’s far too young!”

 

“Actually, it’s best to start him now….he’ll be better prepared then” exclaimed Dis, as she sipped at her drink. Bilbo sighed as he glanced at his son…who was pouting at his Da’s annoyance,

 

“Fine…but not with the sharp one for Yavanna’s sake…use wooden ones please” Thorin nodded in agreement,

 

“Indeed, we don’t want him to lose a finger…at least not yet” Thorin flinched as he felt Bilbo’s gaze land on him, his eyes narrowing. That seemed to cheer Frodo up and the rest of the day passed without incident (unless you count Bofur passing out in the middle of the Yule meal due to alcohol, but that’s a story for another time)


	4. Aged 22 years (14 in human years)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the annual Yule ball...and Frodo isn't particularly enjoying the company

Frodo sighed and plastered another fake smile upon his face as another member of the Erebor council came up to wish him a Happy Yule. It was their annual Yule ball, therefore Frodo was in all his finery…and the council saw this as the perfect opportunity to try and ‘get in’ with the royal family.

 

The ballroom was packed, with everyone who was ever anyone twirling around each other, making small talk….and the rest made an appearance anyway. Frodo took another sip of his mulled wine as his gaze fell on his parents dancing with each other, the light reflecting off their crowns as they twirled around the floor, gentle smiles upon their face as they gazed at each other.Frodo smiled, but turned when he heard his friend, Ori, sigh wistfully,

 

“What’s wrong?” Ori just shook his head and lowered his eyes back down to his book. Frowning, Frodo glanced in the direction that Ori was looking. In the furthest corner of the room, Frodo spotted a hulking mass who appeared to be glaring at anyone who came too close to the royal family…Dwalin. Of course.

 

“Just ask him!” exclaimed Frodo. Ori gulped as he quickly glanced at Dwalin again,

 

“I couldn’t…Dori and Nori wouldn’t approve. Besides I’m not the one who is being pressured into courting someone. Have your parents said anything more on the subject?” Frodo shrugged,

 

“I said I wasn’t ready and they seemed to accept that…for now. It could be worse, I could be Prince Gaelvain”

 

“And why is my situation worse your highness…and I use the term loosely” Frodo winced at the cool voice that suddenly appeared from behind him. Grimacing slightly, he turned on his heel to greet the elven prince,

 

“Prince Gaelvain, I didn’t see you enter….I would have thought I’d have heard the sounds of the upheaving from here” Gaelvain glared slightly at the smirking prince,

 

“Funny, now what is worse with my situation?”

 

“Is it not true that your parents are arranging a marriage between you and the son of Eomer?”

 

“No…I turned them down. How did you even know about that?”

 

“Nori”

 

“Aah, of course” Frodo opened his mouth to ask Gaelvain if everything was alright, however, before he could, they were interrupted by Ori,

 

“Frodo? I’m sorry, but it’s time for your Father’s speech” Frodo nodded in understanding,

 

“Sorry,” he apologised to Gaelvain, “It’s time for me to stand by my parents and look vaguely interested in the proceedings” And with that he strode off, trying to ignore the intense gaze of the Prince of Gondor. It would not do to get too involved with someone of elven blood.


	5. Aged 30 (19 in human years)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gone...It's over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support I've seen for my little one-shots within this AU headcanon of mine. I've seriously mucked around with timelines and ages in this verse, for example Aragorn is already King and married to Legolas. Ori didn't go on the quest as he was only a baby and was raised by friends of the family and Frodo goes in the ring journey a lot earlier.

The smell of ash hung heavy in the night air and the sounds of the volcano exploding filled their ears….it was over. Frodo felt as if he could sleep for a thousand years,

 

“It’s over…it’s gone…”

 

“Frodo! Frodo!” Frodo was jerked awake by Ori franticly shaking his shoulder, “Frodo, we have to get out of here” Ori’s face was smudged with ash and tears and behind him, Gaelvain did not look much better, his well-tailored clothing ripped and torn.

 

Frodo smiled sadly at his friends,

 

“I can see Erebor…it’s Yule isn’t it?” Ori glanced at Gaelvain, his face confused

 

“I-I think so”

 

“Do you know what I miss most of all?” Ori and Gaelvain sat next to him, Ori holding Frodo close whilst Gaelvain attempted to treat Frodo’s bloody finger stump with the remaining medical supplies they had left,

 

“The food…the alcohol…the way Erebor used to look at Yule, like a thousand glow-worms lived within the stone walls?” asked Gaelvain, trying to keep Frodo awake, in the fear that if he feel asleep, he might never wake up.

 

“Gandalf’s fireworks?” Ori flinched as lumps of rock were launched into the lava flowing around the boulder they were takin refuge on,” I can see Dwalin…I wish I’d told him how I felt…now more than ever. If I ever wanted to marry anyone…It would have been him”

 

Frodo smiled at his friends as they huddled close to each other,

 

“I miss their smiles…Da’s would light up the whole of that mountain making me feel as though life was worth living….whereas Father’s was…gentle, in a way that made me feel safe and secure”

 

The trio felt tears spring to their eyes as they remembered their families. Ori and his brothers, he missed the way Dori would hold him when he was scared…and Nori would threaten anyone who was why he was scared. Gaelvain smiled as he saw the love his parents had for each other, Adad teaching him how to shoot and Papa teaching him how to ride a horse through the streets of Gondor.

 

Slowly, but surely, each one fell unconscious as chaos raged on all around them. Their hands were clasped tightly together and the last thing Frodo saw as the light faded, were large blurs, resembling birds, in the sky above them, coming closer….and closer until…nothing.


End file.
